L'éducation sentimentale
by adary
Summary: Quatre hommes, portés par les aléas de la vie. (UA, BTT, FrUk, 2p!FrUk et plus si affinités)


**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi**

 **Rating : T (pour le langage, on ne sait jamais)  
**

 **Résumé : Quatre hommes, portés par les aléas de la vie. (UA, FrUk, 2p!FrUk et plus si affinités)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'éducation sentimentale**

Il y a les individus à qui tout souriait. Nul ne savait exactement pourquoi, que ce soient des transits planétaires en rétrogradation favorables, une conjonction Jupiter Lune Soleil avec transition de Neptune au carré de Saturne en Sagittaire ou alors une énorme dose de ce phénomène que l'on nomme chance, le mystère demeurait entier.

Et puis il y avait les autres. Les autres, ceux qui finissaient oubliés dans les méandres de l'Histoire, individus lambda et modestes composant la grande majorité de la population, se battant jour après jour pour survivre dans cette jungle où la loi de la nature régnait en maître.

Oliver appartenait à cette seconde catégorie.

Petit dernier imprévu et pas vraiment désiré au sein d'une famille désargentée trimant chaque jour pour nourrir les sept bouches la composant, le premier astrologue venu vous dira que la prépondérance de Saturne le jour de sa naissance avait eu un effet désastreux.

Le destin avait donc pris un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur ce pauvre Oliver, trop gentil et naïf pour ce monde cruel, faisant de lui sa marionnette de prédilection. Le père et l'aîné de la fratrie décéderont dans un accident de bus, le deuxième frère s'enrôlera dans l'armée pour périr dans une contrée désertique des suites de l'explosion d'une grenade lancée par son propre camp ; la mère, à la santé mentale fragile, choisira la facilité en se suicidant. Oliver finira par être placé en centre pour mineurs avec ses deux sœurs pour finir séparés quand elles partiront vivre toutes les deux avec leur nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Famille qui n'avait pas semblé vouloir de lui. En fait, personne ne semblait vouloir de lui. Lui, avec ses tâches de rousseurs et sa tignasse flamboyante et ses yeux fous tirant vers le rose qui vous transperçaient l'âme. Lui, aux manières étranges, avec un besoin insatiable d'affection, un peu brisé et recollé à la va-vite avec de la glu premier prix, pas vraiment durable.

À l'aube de ses dix-huit ans, sachant qu'il se ferait prochainement expulser, Oliver rassembla ses maigres possessions et parti loin du théâtre de ses malheurs. Il traversa le pays, puis la mer pour se retrouver en terre inconnue où la vie était tout aussi dure mais avec un climat plus doux.

Voici donc la situation d'Oliver ; vivant à la sauvette, évoluant de motel miteux en motel miteux dans la banlieue d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait à peine, enchaînant les petits boulots ne nécessitant pas de grandes qualifications, épluchant avec soin les journaux abandonnés en quête de bons de réduction et comptant les pièces de monnaie des âmes charitables. Il avait désormais pour voisins les rats des égouts de Paris mais au moins ils étaient toujours plus miséricordieux que les gens _là-bas,_ et cela suffisait pour l'instant à faire son bonheur.

 **-O-**

Voici Pierre.

Pierre, écrivain et critique littéraire désabusé par l'existence, voyant le verre à moitié vide et noyant son amertume dans celle de son vin. Homme à l'âme de philosophe, il aimait déstructurer les concepts, analyser les événements sous un angle différent, débattre du moindre aspect et faire la chasse aux idées pré-conçues. Cet anti-conformiste avait toujours eu une vision du monde bien à lui, vision qui en a étonné voire effrayé plus d'un, et l'un des points névralgiques de celle-ci concernait les sentiments.

Pierre ne s'attachait pas émotionnellement, par pudeur ou par crainte, nul ne le savait. Il était plus attiré par la luxure que par l'amour car ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'estomper avec le temps. Selon lui l'amour n'était qu'un appât inventé par l'esprit pour forcer la reproduction. Les règles de la luxure quant à elles étaient simples, faciles à appliquer, immuables et on n'avait pas à y jouer son cœur. On ne promettait rien, on ne s'attendait à rien, on commençait et on arrêtait au gré de ses désirs. La vie aurait été tellement plus simple si tout le monde suivait ces règles. Pas de mariages, pas de divorces, pas d'infidélité, pas de crimes conjugaux, pas de jalousie, moins de problèmes administratifs et la rubrique faits divers qui s'allégerait fortement. Mais, visiblement, les gens étaient des romantiques dans l'âme, allant jusqu'à se complaire dans leurs peines de cœur, à chanter et glorifier leur douleur, à se jeter pieds et poings liés dans cette prison qu'ils appellent couple parce que d'après eux le bonheur qui en résultait surpassait de loin tous les conflits et les larmes.

Des masochistes, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et, malheureusement, Oliver faisait partie du lot. Oliver, le mec un peu paumé dans Paris et dans sa tête qu'il avait rencontré il y a de cela quelques mois, qui s'était retrouvé là presque par hasard, fuyant son pays natal pour quelque mystérieuse raison qu'il ne voulait pas connaître.

Pierre l'avait recueilli comme on recueillait un animal de la SPA, avec un minimum d'appréhension – et de pitié. Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui était venu ce soudain élan magnanime, car la place du beau seigneur dans l'histoire n'était certainement pas faite pour lui, lui qui correspondait plus au personnage du vilain boiteux incompris de tous et voué à finir au bout d'une corde - ou tout seul dans son coin, au choix. Mais qu'importent les raisons, le résultat était là. Il avait ouvert les portes de son foyer à cet Anglais jovial, quelque peu excentrique, se promettant de l'héberger juste le temps que l'homme parvienne à trouver une situation stable. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que ce dernier développerait une reconnaissance inconditionnelle qui au fil des jours se muerait en – Pierre préférait ne pas y penser car il risquait d'avoir la nausée.

La situation telle quelle était aurait pu durer – après tout les deux étaient parvenus à cohabiter, Oliver supportait très bien ses humeurs vaseuses ainsi que son désintérêt total pour ces mondanités consistant 'à faire la conversation', se contentant de parler tout seul. S'il n'avait pas autant été étouffé par son auto-persuasion Pierre aurait même admis qu'Oliver avait son côté drôle et attachant en plus de sa singularité. Et puis, la présence d'Oliver avait quand même ses petits avantages.

En effet l'Anglais, aux manières et à la politesse irréprochables, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour 'rembourser son séjour' comme il le disait. Il insistait pour faire les tâches ménagères, faire les courses et s'avérait être un excellent cuisinier quand il n'essayait pas de l'étouffer avec ses fichus cupcakes (pourquoi avait-il accepté pour que l'autre prenne des cours de pâtisserie aussi ? Mais qu'il était con !). Sans s'être concertés ils avaient implicitement établi des règles de vie et les suivaient sans problème. Alors oui, la situation aurait pu durer, mais… voilà. Oliver était un homme comme les autres et face à autant de bienveillance il avait eu cette réaction tristement commune et prévisible, ce qui ne la rendait pas pour autant plus facile à supporter – il était tombé amoureux.

De son hôte.

De Pierre, atteint d'une allergie chronique à tout se qui s'apparentait à de l'affection. Et le pire, _le pire,_ était que pas une seule fois Oliver n'avait demandé quelque chose en retour, pas une seule fois il n'avait fait l'étalage de ses sentiments sachant que ça rendrait Pierre mal à l'aise, jamais il n'avait fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le contrarier intentionnellement. Il se tenait juste là, cuisinant, jouant au solitaire, brodant ou recousant un de ses vieux pantalons, lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil pour s'assurer que Pierre n'avait pas bougé de sa place, c'est-à-dire assis devant son vieil ordinateur la tête dans les mains et la clope au bec à maudire l'ascendance d'un malheureux écrivain en devenir.

On pouvait alors se demander comment Pierre avait su au sujet des sentiments de son colocataire, si celui-ci n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était simple. C'était dans chaque regard de trop, rempli d'affection et parfois d'envie, dans ses silences qui pourtant en disaient long, dans la manière qu'il avait de presque vénérer ses vêtements quand il les recousait et d'attendre avec anxiété qu'il prenne la première bouchée d'un plat, se demandant si Pierre allait apprécier et prêt à tout jeter à la poubelle pour recommencer si ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était malsain. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et Pierre s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir mis Oliver dans un tel état. Contrairement à ce que certains de ses détracteurs affirmaient, il avait une morale -une morale bien à lui, certes, mais une morale quand même- et il refusait de se servir d'Oliver de cette façon. Il refusait de le débaucher même s'il savait que l'homme n'aurait pas dit non, dans sa quête d'affection et d'obéissance.

Il voyait ses sentiments comme une maladie dont Oliver devait être purgé au plus vite et à n'importe quel prix, pour le salut de son âme. Tant pis si pour cela il allait devoir lui renvoyer à la gueule son cœur encore naïf et plein d'espoir – mieux valait vivre avec un organe amoché que sans organe du tout.

 **-O-**

Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'Arthur Kirkland s'était rendu en France - _en territoire ennemi_ \- de son plein gré. Tout ceci n'était dû qu'à un malheureux concours de circonstances, impliquant la création d'une filiale outre-manche et un boss avec un curieux sens de l'humour qui, par un mystérieux hasard (qu'Arthur soupçonnait de s'appeler Alfred), avait été averti des capacités linguistiques d'Arthur (on a tous fait des erreurs de jeunesse, et choisir le français au collège pour faire plaisir à sa tante philatéliste en faisait partie). C'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait posé le pied dans le train pour un aller direct, selon lui, en enfer. Non, il exagérait à peine.

Il quittait donc Londres pour la capitale des râleurs arrogants et impolis à l'odeur corporelle prononcée qui vous soufflaient leurs nuages de nicotine au visage tout en vous jaugeant comme s'ils doutaient de votre légitimité à respirer le même air pollué qu'eux.

Seigneur, il tombait de haut.

À son vif soulagement, le logement qui lui fut assigné était correct et bien situé, loin de la fanfare des grands axes routiers et à une distance raisonnable de son nouveau lieu de travail. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à rencontrer son associé.

Il se l'imaginait déjà, béret et marinière de rigueur, clope au bec et verre de vin à la main, dissertant sur l'utilité de la vie et de se lever le matin en général. Parce que les Français étaient les champions de la paresse et du pessimisme, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quoi, ça ne suffisait pas de vivre dans l'un des plus beaux pays du monde avec des conditions de vie supérieures à la moyenne. Il leur en fallait toujours plus à ces ingrats, et Arthur les haïssait pour cela.

Le cœur s'alourdissant à chacun de ses pas l'Anglais s'engouffra dans le métro pour rejoindre son futur collègue dans un café dont il lui avait indiqué l'adresse par mail quelques jours auparavant. Un certain Francis Bonnefoy. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui à part quelques formalités de base, et l'homme l'agaçait déjà avant même qu'il ne l'ait rencontré.

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes Arthur parvint finalement à sa destination. Il s'agissait d'un petit bistrot d'ambiance rétro aux murs en briques recouverts de tableaux en tous genres et d'une énorme horloge à chiffres romains qui, à en juger par sa montre, n'était pas à l'heure (fichus changements d'horaire, tiens, encore une lumineuse invention de ces foutus Français!). Les clients avaient le choix entre tables hautes avec tabourets ou fauteuils rembourrés aux airs très accueillants qui firent immédiatement envie aux pauvres jambes fatiguées du Britannique.

En somme l'ambiance y était chaleureuse tout en restant intimiste, l'air transportait les bonnes effluves des desserts, les rires et les conversations animées. Et puis les enceintes diffusaient _Sunny_ _afternoon_ des Kinks, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Arthur accorda mentalement quelques points à son futur collègue. De mauvaise grâce, bien entendu.

En pensant justement audit phénomène il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire en triturant nerveusement les manches de son manteau. Il avait donné une description assez sommaire de son physique plutôt commun et l'avait informé qu'il porterait une écharpe écossaise (Cadeau de départ de son frère aîné. Il avait longtemps hésité au moment de faire ses valises entre l'emmener et la donner à une association caritative, mais la nostalgie avait finalement pris le dessus). Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être dû demander à Bonnefoy de lui envoyer une photo de lui, ça lui aurait évité de rester planté sur place avec un air idiot.

Alors que ce qui semblait être une serveuse venait à son encontre il entendit un ''Monsieur Kirkland ?'' dans son dos. Fermant les yeux et soufflant un bon coup il se retourna pour faire face à son pire cauchemar.

Pire cauchemar qui s'avéra être assez grand, mais pas plus que lui. De longs cheveux blonds attachés à part pour quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage, comme les épis mûrs d'un champ de blé. Un regard vif et alerte, d'un bleu rappelant un ciel d'été sans nuages. Des traits fins. Pas déplaisant à regarder. Pas déplaisant du tout. Une musculature bien proportionnée sans tomber dans le ridicule, des vêtements sobres mais bien coupés, montrant tout ce qu'il fallait sans toutefois tomber dans la vulgarité. Charmant. Attirant. Mais surtout...

''Bonjour, je suis Francis Bonnefoy !'' s'exclama joyeusement l'inconnu en lui secouant (comprenez : en lui broyant) énergiquement la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard trop doux pour être honnête.

...Français.

Arthur haussa intérieurement les épaules.

Après tout, personne n'est parfait.

 **-O-**

Permettez-moi à présent de vous présenter Francis Bonnefoy. Jeune homme idéaliste par nature il avait été bercé dès son plus jeune âge par les romans chevaleresques et les contes de fées. De ce fait il s'imaginait avoir la vie de l'un de ces héros romanesques, avec pour unique but celui de rencontrer le véritable amour, celui des fictions, son âme-sœur, sa moitié, l'être ultime... bref, la liste était longue.

Si sa première rencontre avec le futur élu de son cœur s'était passée en relativement bons termes, ce fut par une lumineuse matinée de mars qu'il s'attira définitivement les foudres de ce dernier.

Francis, en retard pour son travail était en train de courir ce matin-là, un gobelet d'une marque connue rempli de sucre saveur café à la main. Il avait pris un moment donné un virage un peu trop serré – tellement serré qu'il avait percuté l'autre homme de plein fouet, renversant son breuvage brûlant sur le costume du malheureux en chemin pour un entretien important avec le grand patron de la boîte. Il est presque superflu de préciser que ce matin-là on avait pu entendre les hurlements de l'Anglais du haut de la tour Eiffel, et Francis, cet idiot de Francis avait su à ce moment précis qu'il était amoureux, persuadé que le destin les avait réunis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Ce fut donc par une matinée lumineuse de mars que Francis promit à son âme-sœur de se charger de régler les frais de blanchisserie et qu'il l'invita à dîner pour compenser le dérangement. Arthur avait accepté, parce qu'il fallait être idiot pour ne pas accepter un repas gratuit, à condition qu'il choisisse lui-même le restaurant. Et bien sûr, ce fut l'un de ces restaurants huppés du XVIème qui laissa Francis sur la paille pour le restant du mois – mais tellement heureux. Car il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, et tout lui apparaissait sous un éclat nouveau : le ciel s'était paru du plus bel azur possible, comme dans les peintures impressionnistes qui l'avaient toujours rendu muet de stupéfaction. Le roucoulement des pigeons sonnait comme du Bach à ses oreilles, la fumée des pots d'échappement et des cigarettes formaient les effluves les plus exquises et ce sandwich triangle acheté à la va-vite lui semblait être de l'ambroisie.

Et pendant un temps, pendant un temps tout fut parfait.

Parce qu'Arthur et lui étaient complices et complémentaires. Parce qu'ils étaient différents, certes, mais savaient mettre ces différences à profit. Parce qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent mais ça prouvait seulement qu'ils faisaient attention aux opinions de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si Arthur partait en claquant la porte le soir c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir, et non parce que Francis lui avait encore tapé sur les nerfs. Et parce que si l'Anglais avait le regard ailleurs pendant leurs moments intimes, c'était juste qu'il pensait à leur avenir ensemble.

Francis tomba de haut quand il réalisa la tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec son compagnon, si toutefois on pouvait qualifier leur jeu du 'viens dans mes bras que je t'étripe' de relation. Toutes les petites attentions, les coups d'œil en coin et les sentiments du début s'étaient peu à peu effacés au fil du temps, pour laisser place à de l'indifférence et à de la tendresse machinale et fatiguée de la part du Britannique.

Il s'avéra qu'Arthur n'avait pas la même vision de leur relation que lui. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une romance de passage dans laquelle il ne souhaitait pas s'engager, un moyen d'avoir de la compagnie pour combler le vide et pour lutter contre l' _homesickness._ Il était navré que Francis ait mal interprété tous les petits signaux. Vraiment navré.

 **-O-**

La porte de l'appartement de Francis s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Gilbert Beilschmidt trempé, remettant avec difficulté la clé dans sa poche. Gilbert était un Allemand se revendiquant d'être Prussien, à l'incompréhension générale. Quand son petit frère Ludwig s'était retrouvé veuf des années plus tôt il avait voulu changer complètement de vie, et apparemment dans la vision de Ludwig cela impliquait de tout plaquer et quitter son poste d'ingénieur dans l'automobile pour ouvrir une petite brasserie dans la capitale française.

Contrairement à son frère naturellement doué pour les langues, les capacités linguistiques de Gilbert s'arrêtaient à 'bonjour' et 'voulez-vous coucher avec moi'. Paris ne le faisait pas du tout rêver, il haïssait les pigeons, la bière qui y était servie était infâme.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à accompagner Ludwig.

Gilbert gagnait désormais sa croûte en bossant comme mécanicien dans un petit garage familial, et son job lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait sympathisé avec Francis quand ce dernier avait amené sa nouvelle voiture qui avait été en partie engloutie dans le parking d'une supérette sans que le fautif n'ait laissé de numéro de téléphone. Sous la force de la collision sa voiture avait quitté le parking pour dévaler une petite pente et se retrouver sur une place interdite de stationnement, ce qui avait fait l'objet d'une contravention très salée. Bien entendu Gilbert avait manqué de peu de se pisser dessus de rire en entendant l'histoire. Le genre d'histoire qui vous ruine votre journée, vous fait croire que l'Univers tout entier est contre vous mais qui vous permet de rencontrer l'un de vos futurs meilleurs ami.

Gilbert était accompagné d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, le troisième larron de la bande. Antonio était un Espagnol fort charmant travaillant dans l'éducation sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment il avait atterri là. Ancien correspondant scolaire de Francis au lycée il avait sauté le pas peu après sa majorité et s'était installé dans ce pays plutôt froid, à la grande consternation de ses parents et de ses amis. Francis lui avait présenté Gilbert lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et bien que le courant ne soit pas immédiatement passé entre les deux le fait de se retrouver ensemble sans guère de vêtements dans la fontaine municipale et de passer la nuit dans un commissariat les avait considérablement rapprochés, et désormais les trois étaient inséparables.

''Francis, arrête un peu de faire ta drama queen et ouvre cette fichue porte !'' hurla Gilbert en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de leur meilleur ami.

Un lourd silence fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse.

''Francis, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les secondes qui suivent je fous ton vin préféré à l'évier. Et je mets en ligne les vidéos de l'anniversaire de Matthieu où tu as essayé de faire du poll dance sur un panneau sens interdit.''

Toujours aucune réaction.

Gilbert se tourna vers son ami espagnol ''Ok, là ça devient alarmant. Tu saurais crocheter une serrure par hasard ?''

Mais avant même qu'Antonio ait eu le temps de répondre la porte s'ouvrit sur le Français. Son piteux état ne brisa cependant pas les cœurs des deux hommes, habitués à le voir ainsi depuis qu'ils le connaissaient ; les traits tirés, les yeux injectés de sang, les joues striées par les traces de larmes et surtout - _surtout_ , des plis sur sa chemise habituellement repassée à la perfection.

''Arthur… Arthur m'a quitté.''

''Encore ? Ça va faire la cinquième fois ce mois-ci.''

''Définitivement.''

Les deux compères firent une grimace de concert, avant que Gilbert ne demande :

''Il t'a dit pourquoi ? C'est sûr que vous vous engueuliez assez souvent, mais de là à se barrer pour de bon...''

''Je ne sais pas… il a dit que nous deux ça ne fonctionnait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je voulais, qu'il ne cherchait rien de sérieux et qu'il était désolé du malentendu,'' sanglota-t-il.

''Je vois, les excuses habituelles. Cet idiot n'a même pas cherché à être original.''

''C'est sûr,'' renchérit Antonio. ''La palme de l'originalité reviendrait je pense à… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ivan ?''

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Gilbert il lui donna un coup de coude.

''Tu sais, l'espion russe qui a été rappelé par les services secrets de son pays pour une mission ultra confidentielle et tellement dangereuse qu'il avait dû quitter Francis pour pas qu'on puisse faire de lui un otage...''

L'Allemand hurla de rire ''Ah oui, je l'avais oubliée celle-là !''

Francis les regardait tous les deux d'un air consterné.

''Vous devriez sérieusement revoir vos méthodes pour consoler les gens, les gars. Les enterrer encore plus n'a jamais été très efficace.''

''Rhhô allez Franny, on a bien le droit de rigoler un peu ! Arthur c'est quoi, le septième amour de ta vie ? C'est toujours le même refrain, tu croises une nana ou un mec mignon et tout de suite tu veux lui passer la bague au doigt.''

Avant que le Français puisse riposter Gilbert lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main. ''Sérieusement, tu as besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur le sujet, et que tu arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque occasion. Les sentiments-''

''Écoutez donc ce grand spécialiste…''

''Antonio, Schnauze s'il te plaît. Comme je disais avant qu'il ne m'interrompe, les sentiments sont capricieux et doivent couler tout seuls. Ton problème c'est que tu aimes plus le fait d'aimer que la personne pour elle-même, ce qui explique pourquoi…''

Il fut obligé de s'interrompre de nouveau face au regard complice que s'échangeaient ses deux meilleurs amis, dont les visages prenaient une teinte carmine de plus en plus suspecte. Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire si fort qu'Antonio s'en tenait les côtes tandis que Francis s'était remis à pleurer – de rire cette fois.

''Demandez les conseils de Gilbert Beilschmidt, le docteur Love du XXIème siècle,'' s'exclama Antonio entre deux hoquets.

''Dixit celui qui a essayé de draguer Elizaveta avec de la Krombacher…'' ajouta Francis.

''C'est l'une des bières les plus appréciées en Allemagne, espèce d'inculte !''

''Certes, et ça a été un succès remarquable ! Gilbert, les seuls trucs moins romantiques que la bière sont les flatulences pendant l'acte, ce dont tu as également fait l'expérience si je ne m'abuse.''

''Je suis trop génial pour que tu puisses comprendre ma logique de toute façon !'' répliqua l'Allemand piqué au vif, mais heureux d'avoir déridé son ami.

''C'est ça, c'est ça,'' fit Francis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les poussant vers le salon. ''Asseyez-vous sur le canapé en attendant que je prépare une petite collation… et Gilbert s'il te venait l'envie soudaine de poster quelques malheureuses vidéos sache que j'ai toujours celle où tu chantes _I_ _'m a single lady_ en dansant sous la douche, et toi tu n'as même pas l'excuse de l'alcool pour te couvrir !''

 **-O-**

Ces deux années passées avec Pierre avaient été de loin les meilleures de sa vie. Certes, le personnage était grognon, râlait constamment pour le plaisir de s'entendre râler, était d'une hygiène douteuse et sans cesse entouré d'un nuage de nicotine, avait la bouteille facile et ne savait même pas cuisiner.

Mais Oliver n'en avait cure, car l'homme avait quelque chose de remarquable derrière ses airs d'ours mal léché. Il avait un cœur d'or, bien enfoui et dissimulé tant bien que mal, mais Oliver était doué pour remarquer ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à le suivre après que Pierre l'ait abordé alors qu'il se protégeait sommairement de la pluie sous un arbre esseulé, se préparant à passer une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile. Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, et il avait eu raison. Il s'avéra que Pierre, bien que renfrogné et asocial de son état, était une figure majeure de la littérature française à la fois écrivain sévère et critique exigeant. Il avait donc (à son plus grand désarroi) bon nombre de contacts mondains et menait une vie aisée dans sa résidence du VIème arrondissement. En tirant quelques ficelles il avait permis à Oliver d'obtenir des papiers ainsi que de suivre une formation de cuisinier, sa grande passion. Et même si Oliver lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait fait tomber éperdument amoureux de l'homme.

C'était ses écrits, sur lesquels il était tombé par hasard un jour où il rangeait son bureau et où le maître des lieux avait dû s'absenter. La curiosité avait pris le dessus, et les lèvres pincées il avait saisi l'une des feuilles chiffonnées, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les lampes ou les étagères le dénoncent à leur propriétaire. Mais, après tout, si Pierre n'avait pas voulu qu'il lise ses écrits il aurait très bien pu les ranger sachant qu'Oliver avait accès à son étude. Une fois qu'il se fut mis d'accord avec sa conscience Oliver avait commencé sa lecture.

Déchiffrant sans trop de mal la calligraphie brouillonne de son compagnon, il avait été comme foudroyé sur place. Pierre maniait les mots comme d'Artagnan maniait le fleuret, avec grâce, précision et de manière redoutable, sans laisser la moindre chance à son adversaire. Ce qui sortait de sa plume était poignant et passionné, contrastant complètement avec l'attitude taciturne de l'écrivain, et Oliver en avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes. Comment un homme en apparence si détaché du monde pouvait laisser transparaître une telle douleur dans ses écrits ? D'où lui venait toute cette mélancolie, cette tristesse, lui dont l'un des passe-temps favoris était de jeter ses mégots incandescents sur les pigeons rue Beaubourg ?

Oliver n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était certain c'était qu'il comptait faire tout son possible pour alléger la misère de l'homme à sa manière, sans que l'autre n'ait à émettre d'objection.

Son plan semblait avait commencé à porter ses fruits : attentif à la moindre émotion transparaissant sur le visage de Pierre il parvenait désormais à prévoir chaque demande, chaque envie. Si Pierre demeurait parfaitement silencieux ça signifiait qu'il était énervé, auquel cas Oliver se faisait le plus petit possible et préparait son plat favori tout en réfléchissant aux causes possibles de son irritation. Si Pierre enchaînait les grossièretés alors tout allait bien, et s'il arrivait à Pierre de former des phrases de plus de cinq mots dont l'intention n'était pas à caractère injurieux (ce qui restait extrêmement rare) Oliver faisait venir un médecin. Leur duo (il n'oserait jamais utiliser le terme de 'couple' même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait) fonctionnait bien et était entré dans une routine confortable, jusqu'au jour où-

''Oliver, il va falloir que tu t'en ailles.''

Bien sûr qu'il ne protesta pas, qui était-il pour oser contrarier son bienfaiteur ? Il se contenta donc de rassembler ses affaires et les morceaux de son cœur brisé avant de rejoindre Pierre dans sa voiture. Ce dernier maugréa qu'une de ses connaissances avait accepté de l'héberger, non loin de son centre de formation et qu'en attendant qu'il soit autonome financièrement il paierait le loyer et lui avancerait de l'argent pour la vie de tous les jours. Oliver en resta coi, puis il commença à trembler.

''Qu'est-ce que… mais putain arrête de chialer, tu me fous mal alors que je sais très bien que ce que je fais est la bonne chose à faire.''

Des mots si vulgaires sortaient de la bouche de Pierre, en opposition avec ceux qui naissaient de ses mains. Oliver l'avait réprimandé à chaque fois, lui demandant de mettre une pièce dans ce qu'il appelait 'la boîte aux vilains mots' (ce que Pierre n'avait évidemment jamais fait), mais cette fois-ci il demeura silencieux, essayant de ravaler ses larmes en regardant les immeubles haussmanniens défiler à travers la vitre.

''Pourquoi-'' commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

''Pourquoi ? T'en as de bonnes toi, à te demander pourquoi, alors que- dégage pauvre con !'' hurla Pierre en klaxonnant furieusement avant de reprendre ''alors que c'est moi qui suis obligé de jouer au bon Samaritain depuis deux ans. Ta présence commençait dernièrement à me gonfler.'' _Je suis sincèrement d_ _ésolé Oliver, mais c'est nécessaire._ _Ne m'en veux pas, s'il-te-plaît._

''Je n'allais pas te demander pourquoi tu veux que je parte, ça je peux bien le comprendre, mais pourquoi tu m'as accueilli en premier lieu.''

Le Français fut pris de court par la question. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette avec les yeux fixés sur la route. Pensant qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse Oliver reposa de nouveau son coude contre la vitre et sa tête sur son poing fermé.

''À vrai dire…'' commença l'écrivain, hésitant. ''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand je t'ai vu tout seul en train de grelotter sous ce putain d'arbre, je me suis demandé comment la vie d'un homme pouvait basculer au point d'en arriver là. Pourtant des sans-abri il y en a des masses, et j'en croise souvent, alors pourquoi toi… c'est une bonne question. Sans doute pour me prouver que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un foutu salopard égoïste et alléger ma conscience un minimum avant que j'aille me faire cramer un enfer… dans tous les cas je l'ai fait pour moi et pas pour toi. Tu as juste eu de la chance ce soir-là.''

Ils poursuivirent la route en silence, ressassant tous deux la conversation. Pour masquer sa gêne Pierre alluma la radio pour tomber sur un chanteur de variété française à la voix nasillarde et après un ''Oh ta gueule toi'' il éteignit la radio sous le regard amusé de l'Anglais, peu impressionné par sa petite comédie. Oliver sourit avec amertume, décelant les réelles motivations de son compagnon et percevant ce que le Français essayait de lui transmettre malgré lui. Pierre avait raison. Il était temps qu'il apprenne à voler de ses propres ailes. On lui avait offert une nouvelle chance, et il n'allait certainement pas la gâcher.

Une fois qu'Oliver se soit installé dans son nouveau logement il se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le trottoir devant la voiture de Pierre, mal à l'aise au possible, du moins en ce qui concernait ce dernier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper dans sa bagnole une masse bleue et rose vint le percuter, le faisant trébucher. Étouffant un juron Pierre laissa Oliver le câliner quelques secondes avant que son embarras ne soit trop grand. Dès lors il le repoussa doucement et marmonna un ''File avant que je ne t'étrangle,'' essayant de cacher son sourire en reprenant une bouffée de sa clope.

 **-O-**

''Alors, comment ça se passe au bureau avec, euh…'' demanda Matthieu en se triturant les mains de gêne. Depuis le début de la soirée son cousin semblait être aux abonnés absents, le regard parfois dans le vague, ailleurs en somme. Dans une tentative pour le ragaillardir Matthieu l'avait emmené au cinéma, voir une de ces comédies romantiques que son cousin affectionnait tant d'ordinaire, mais au lieu de palabrer pendant des heures sur le jeu des acteurs et le scénario il s'était juste muré dans un profond mutisme. Ils étaient retournés à l'appartement de Francis depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais aucun signe de changement. Peu de choses étaient capables de mettre le dans un tel état, et l'une d'entre elles s'appelait Arthur Kirkland.

''Tu as le droit de prononcer son nom, tu sais.''

Étant donné le ton sec qu'il avait pris il y avaient de fortes chances que le Britannique soit à mettre en cause. Matthieu pris une grande inspiration, sachant qu'il abordait un sujet délicat. ''Très bien. Avec Arthur ? Vous vous êtes reparlés, depuis ?''

La réponse fusa, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet. ''Non.''

''Francis, essaie d'être mature pour une fois. Tu te comportes comme un gamin de primaire à bouder de cette façon et-''

''Je l'ai croisé.'' Matthieu fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère de se faire couper la parole, mais l'air furibond de Francis d'ordinaire plutôt serein (enfin tout était relatif) l'inquiéta. ''Il était tout souriant, avec collée à son bras une jolie brunette et ils riaient et bavardaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années !''

''Tu veux dire qu'il…'' il hésita à finir sa phrase, sachant que Francis était extrêmement sensible au sujet.

''S'il me trompait ? Non, aucune chance. Il a de nombreux défauts mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas partie, on doit au moins lui laisser ça. Mais le fait qu'il se soit remis aussi vite de notre séparation, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce que nous avions partagé n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, ça me… ça me…'' Il émit un grognement de frustration, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

''Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, pour qu'une bonne fois pour toutes vous mettiez les choses au clair. Au bureau vous devez vous croiser souvent, non ?''

''À vrai dire, je n'en aurai pas l'occasion puisque j'ai quitté mon job.''

''Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça juste pour une relation qui se finit mal !''

''Bien sûr que non, Arthur ou pas Arthur j'aurais quitté ce boulot de toute façon. J'ai juste réalisé que la vie est trop courte pour que l'on perde son temps à ressasser ses échecs et que l'on remette à plus tard ses rêves d'enfant. Il faut aller de l'avant, profiter de l'instant présent, et tu sais que mon rêve n'a jamais été de me retrouver à faire du 9h-17h cinq jours par semaine dans un petit espace cloisonné.''

''Tu t'es remis à la peinture ?'' demanda le Canadien avec incrédulité. ''Mais Francis, tu sais que si tante Marianne n'a pas voulu que tu entres aux Beaux-Arts c'est parce que cette voie est trop incertaine pour t'offrir un avenir stable.''

''Merci de me le rappeler,'' maugréa son cousin, mais son amertume passagère s'évapora d'un coup et il se mit à sourire. C'était une des caractéristiques de Francis qui effrayaient et fascinaient le plus le Canadien, ces sautes d'humeur. Il n'était même pas étonné que le couple n'ait pas duré, avec deux caractères aussi bien trempés que les leurs. ''Mais assez parlé de moi ! Comment vont les choses de ton côté ?''

Matthieu se pinça les lèvres, mécontent du changement brusque de sujet. Cependant ce qu'il avait appelé dans sa tête la dossier ''petit-ami n°14'' restait douloureux et il accepta donc à contrecœur de jouer le jeu, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le confortable canapé de son cousin et essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il avait pu s'y passer.

''Tu sais que je joue du violoncelle dans un orchestre ? Eh bien cette semaine nous avons accueilli une nouvelle recrue Américaine du nom d'Amelia Jones. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver des États-Unis et comme elle ne parle pas encore très bien français j'ai été chargé de jouer les interprètes, et-''

''Haha, tu vas lui chanter la pomme ?''

Matthieu haussa les sourcils et lança un regard incrédule à son idiot de cousin par-dessus ses lunettes.

''Sérieusement ?''

Ledit idiot étouffa un gloussement dans son verre de vin. ''Désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais je t'en prie, continue.''

''Comme je te le disais donc, avant que tu ne m'interrompes,'' ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu, ''elle venait tout juste d'arriver, on a pas mal discuté et je lui ai proposé de lui faire découvrir la ville, c'est tout.''

''C'est tout ? Comment est-elle ?''

Le jeune homme posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cala sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, prenant un air rêveur.

''Grande, dynamique, toujours de bonne humeur, de longs cheveux châtains, de grands yeux bleus et un de ces sourires tu verrais…'' Il s'arrêta face au regard entendu et légèrement taquin de Francis.

''Quoi ?''

''Rien, rien du tout~ !''

''Il n'y a pas de 'rien du tout' quand tu fais cette tête-là.''

''Quoi, quelle tête ? Elle est normale ma tête !''

''Non, c'est ta tête de je-sais-quelque-chose-de-plus-que-toi-mais-je-ne-veux-pas-te-le-dire-parce-que-je-trouve-ça-drôle.''

''C'est juste que… Tu as l'air complètement amoureux, seulement après une semaine ?''

''Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, Monsieur Coup de Foudre. Ça doit être de famille.''

''Mais… Tu n'as toujours pas tenté quelque chose ?''

''Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi essayer de faire avancer notre relation artificiellement alors que de toute façon, s'il y a vraiment quelque chose, ça se fera tout seul ? Nous sommes de très bons amis et pour l'instant ça nous convient parfaitement. Entretenir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un a toujours été une possibilité, jamais une obligation.''

Face au silence étrange de son cousin Matthieu réalisa soudain qu'il avait peut-être manqué d'un peu de tact sur ce coup-là.

''Pardon, c'était peut-être un peu-''

''Non, non, ne t'excuse surtout pas, tu as parfaitement raison.''

Francis se redressa brusquement et s'empara de leurs deux verres posés sur la table basse avec la ferme intention de leur servir quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Parce qu'un Matthieu pompette était une chose dont il fallait être témoin au moins une fois dans sa vie, et parce qu'il y avait un match de hockey le soir-même et qu'il avait envie de voir son cousin d'ordinaire parfaitement composé perdre sa constance et hurler des obscénités.

En entrant dans la cuisine son regard s'arrêta sur les nombreuses traces de brûlé ornant la hotte et le mur au-dessus des plaques de cuisson, ultimes témoignages des tentatives culinaires infructueuses de son- de son ex. Il serra la mâchoire, la gorge nouée. N'ayant jamais eu le cœur à les nettoyer les marques étaient restées là, un peu moqueuses sur les bords, comme un souvenir amer.

Après avoir posé les verres sur la table Francis s'empara de son bloc de post-it et d'un stylo, écrivant rapidement 'acheter vinaigre blanc'. Il ne se considérait pas comme un expert culinaire ni même un cuisinier tout court, mais qui sait ? Autant garder cet endroit propre, peut-être que quelqu'un digne de ce nom en aurait l'utilité un jour.

 **-O** **-**

Oliver revérifia une énième fois les instructions inscrites de manière brouillonne sur le petit morceau de bristol. IIIème arrondissement, pas loin de la rue des pigeons comme avait dit Pierre. Trouver le Café Feli. Demander M. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures trente.

Il replaça le papier au fond de sa poche et remonta un peu plus le col de son manteau, tentant de se protéger des bourrasques hivernales. Beaucoup de passants le dévisageaient en le croisant ; Pierre avait un jour grommelé que c'était à cause de ses vêtements trop voyants, n'appartenant pas à la norme. Cela l'avait fait sourire - il avait assez vu de noir dans sa vie et n'allait certainement pas changer ses habitudes pour quelques badauds sinistres qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leur temps que de juger. Étrange comment la perspective pouvait changer rapidement ; assis dans la rue tout le monde évitait de vous regarder et accélérait le pas, debout vous deveniez la cible des jugements et regards critiques.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise avec Pierre, c'était que la critique naissait souvent de la frustration.

Il se contenta donc d'ignorer ces gens et préféra se concentrer sur son entretien à venir. On lui avait expliqué que Monsieur Beilschmidt était un homme intransigeant, plutôt sévère mais juste dans des décisions, et qu'il pouvait facilement entrer dans ses bonnes grâces s'il faisait bien son boulot.

Après un ultime carrefour il arriva devant un bâtiment d'aspect rétro, en briques rouges et à la devanture tirant sur le vert bouteille, que Pierre aurait détesté. Une fois à l'intérieur son regard tomba une grande horloge murale annonçant quatorze heures vingt-deux.

Il soupira de soulagement, pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure…

 **-O-**

Le ciel s'était paré de somptueuses teintes pourpres, ambres, et cuivres. On aurait cru qu'une vague d'or s'était abattue sur la ville baignée de lumière. Francis tendit doucement la main vers le ciel, le pinceau plein de peinture carmine, et s'imagina un instant en train de peindre la voûte céleste par petites touches de couleur, d'abord timides puis assurées. Il s'était assis sur un banc dans le quartier de Montmartre près du Sacré Cœur, là où il pouvait librement exercer son art sans l'afflux massif des touristes. À cette heure-ci la plupart avaient déserté le quartier en quête d'un bon restaurant pour dîner, laissant aux poètes et aux peintres le loisir de profiter à leur façon de l'explosion de couleurs. La brune avait toujours été le moment préféré de Francis, celui où l'on se remettait des émotions de la journée et où l'on planifiait tranquillement la journée du lendemain, profitant une dernière fois de la chaleur laissée par les rayons lumineux avant que ceux-ci ne laissent leur place à la Lune qui commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez argenté.

Ce fut dans cet atmosphère paisible et chaude qu'un homme bien connu décida de venir partager son banc. Ce qui autrefois avait été _leur_ banc. Le nouveau venu demeura silencieux, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les derniers rayons lui caresser le visage. Francis ne dit rien non plus, laissant courir ses yeux sur l'homme auréolé à ses côtés. Curieusement il ne le percevait plus comme un Ange déchu mais au contraire analysait ses traits avec le regard objectif du peintre face à un simple modèle. Un vif éclat attira soudain son regard vers la main gauche de l'Anglais, et plus précisément son annulaire autour duquel était glissé un anneau doré. À sa grande surprise nulle jalousie ne prit possession de son être, seulement un curieux sentiment… de soulagement ?

Ignorant tout des pensées confuses qui traversaient l'esprit de son compagnon, Arthur avait rouvert les yeux et avait suivi le regard de Francis. Voyant ce qui avait attiré son attention le sang afflua rapidement vers ses joues et il toussota de gêne, bredouillant quelques mots encore plus confus.

''Tu t'es fiancé ?''

C'était une question rhétorique, servant plus à combler le vide qu'autre chose, mais Arthur hocha néanmoins de la tête, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de l'autre homme.

Le Français lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de demander sans aucune trace d'animosité ''Avec qui ?''

''Elle s'appelle Emma. Elle est belge, a le cœur sur la main et un très bon sens de l'humour.''

Le _contrairement à toi_ fut passé sous silence mais demeura fort compréhensible.

''Je ne comprends pas, tu ne voulais pas t'engager alors que nous avions passé plus de trois ans ensemble et là, ça fait quoi ? Deux ans que nous nous sommes séparés, et déjà tu…''

Le Français réalisa surpris de nouveau que ces mots n'étaient pas ceux de l'amant éploré qui demandait une explication, mais ceux d'un homme qui tentait de réparer son orgueil brisé et qui avait ses paroles dictées uniquement par sa fierté personnelle. La réalisation lui parvint avec la force d'un coup de massue sur le crâne. Arthur, qui se méprit quant à son expression, s'empressa de s'exclamer :

''Francis, je suis resté fidèle tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Concernant nos fiançailles, je sais que ça peut paraître assez prématuré, mais je suis certain de mon choix. Je sais au fond de moi que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne, et j'espère vraiment que tu feras de même.''

Puis sous l'ébahissement du Français Arthur fit quelque chose de très, très peu arthurien : il le prit sans préavis dans ses bras et laissa libre court à ses sentiments.

''Je tiens énormément à toi, n'oublie pas. Malgré ce qui s'est passé tu restes l'un de mes amis les plus chers. J'ai pensé que t'inviter à mon mariage aurait été absolument odieux après ce que nous avons vécu, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois à mes côtés.''

Il desserra son étreinte et prit Francis par les épaules, faisant face à son regard ahuri.

''Sache seulement que je serai là, comme ami, et que si tu as le moindre souci… n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour supporter tes jérémiades de batracien.''

Chassez le naturel et il revient aussitôt au galop. Cela suffit à faire sortir Francis de sa torpeur momentanée et il répliqua avec amusement :

'' _Mes jérémiades_ ? Parle pour toi rosbif, qui viendra pleurnicher parce qu'il aura oublié un anniversaire et se sera fait mettre à la porte ?''

''C'est arrivé une seule fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as la rancune tenace,'' maugréa Arthur avec une moue boudeuse.

Francis ne répondit pas et retourna à sa peinture avec un léger sourire en coin, et les deux hommes profitèrent ensemble du doux coucher de soleil. Arthur se redressa légèrement pour voir ce que représentait la toile de son compagnon, et sa mine étonnée fut rapidement remplacée par un léger sourire, parce que _c'était tellement Francis_. Ce dernier lui lança un regard complice avant de poursuivre son œuvre, insistant sur certaines nuances de bleu et de rouge.

Quand la lumière vint à manquer il commença à ranger son matériel, repliant le châssis et replaçant les pinceaux et les tubes de gouache dans la mallette en bois sous le regard curieux de son compagnon. Finalement il plaça avec précaution la toile encore fraîche dans la valisette en bois qu'il avait fabriquée à cet effet et se tourna vers Arthur, qui le regardait avec une lueur incertaine dans les yeux. Francis s'approcha doucement et repoussa quelques mèches avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre homme abasourdi. Après avoir récupéré son matériel il se leva et s'éloigna, le cœur s'allégeant à chacun de ses pas.

 **-O-**

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Oliver était à présent un cuisinier renommé rivalisant avec ses collègues français et fier de mener la vie dure au cliché des Britanniques incapables de ne pas brûler quoi que ce soit aux fourneaux. On lui avait offert à de nombreuses reprises des opportunités pour être embauché dans des restaurants prestigieux au cours des années mais il les avait toutes refusées les unes après les autres. Aucun salaire ne pourrait égaler la bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe du Feli qui lui tenait tellement à coeur avec le discret Kiku Honda, l'énergique Yao Wang et le bruyant Sadiq Adnan, le tout supervisé par le nostalgique mais néanmoins heureux Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Tous expatriés, chacun avec ses problèmes personnels, mais prenant soin les uns des autres comme le feraient les membres d'une vraie famille.

De son côté Francis était un peintre dont la popularité s'accroissait d'année en année, ayant exposé à Berlin, Tokyo et New-York. Il avait pour pièce maîtresse de sa carrière une aquarelle intitulée 'le Renouveau', pour laquelle il s'était inspiré de sa propre histoire afin de dépeindre à sa manière la Révolution Française. Il était également l'heureux parrain d'un petit Peter, aussi brailleur et entêté que son père ; mais bien sûr il avait pris soin de garder ce constat pour lui, tenant à rester en un seul morceau.

 **-O-**

Oliver dut admettre qu'il avait certaines difficultés à grimper les escaliers menant au Sacré Cœur. Mais qu'importe, un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus que d'après Kiku la vue en valait vraiment la peine. Le Japonais lui avait conseillé de venir très tôt le matin pour profiter pleinement du lever de soleil, quand Paris était encore endormie.

Il n'y avait dans les alentours qu'un groupe d'amis légèrement éméchés, un couple qui promenait son chien et un peintre assis sur un banc qui avait un air de véritable ami après le sport qu'il venait d'effectuer. L'aube n'étant pas encore arrivée l'artiste avait posé à ses côtés une lampe à huile qui semblait briller telle un phare au milieu des ténèbres, et la lumière attira Oliver comme un papillon de nuit. Il s'approcha lentement de l'artiste, veillant à faire du bruit en marchant afin d'annoncer sa présence et éviter de lui faire peur. Quand il fut seulement à quelques pas il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

''Bonjour… je peux m'asseoir ici ?''

Le peintre releva la tête ce qui permit à Oliver de discerner les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en catogan et retombaient librement sur son épaule, à part quelques mèches que le peintre tentait désespérément de coincer derrière ses oreilles. La lumière donnait à son teint et à ses yeux un éclat fauve, si bien qu'Oliver était incapable de déterminer la couleur exacte de ses iris. L'inconnu sourit légèrement et acquiesça sans dire un mot. Après un long monologue intérieur consistant à savoir s'il devait laisser le peintre tranquille ou s'il pouvait initier la conversation, Oliver décida de se jeter à l'eau.

''Vous venez ici tous les matins ?''

''Cela dépend de la météo mais en général je fais tout mon possible. Vous connaissez la série des Cathédrales de Rouen, par Monet ?''

Oliver en avait déjà entendu parler mais il secoua négativement la tête, invitant l'autre homme à poursuivre son explication.

''Monet a peint un total de trente tableaux de la cathédrale de Rouen, à des angles de vue et à des moments de la journée différents. C'est ce que je tente de reproduire avec le panorama de Paris.''

''Ça a l'air passionnant !'' s'exclama le Britannique avec un enthousiasme non feint, ce qui fit sourire le peintre un peu plus.

''Vous avez parfaitement raison. Ceci,'' fit le peintre en désignant de la tête la toile devant lui,''sera le dernier de la collection, le Soleil Levant, que je compte bien terminer dans la semaine qui vient.''

Oliver resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif. ''Et après, vous allez faire quoi ?''

L'homme à ses côtés émit un léger rire. ''Des commandes principalement. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser un artiste n'est jamais totalement libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît.''

''Que feriez-vous si vous pouviez choisir ?''

''Je partirais peut-être au Canada. On dit que les paysages sont magnifiques là-bas...''

Oliver acquiesça distraitement. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des coutures de son pantalon, serrant et desserrant les poings avec nervosité, jusqu'à ce que dans son esprit une voix rauque et irritée lui demande d'arrêter d'être aussi ridicule. Se tournant vers son compagnon de banc il lui demanda d'une voix se voulant assurée : ''Pourrais-je avoir votre nom ?'' puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant d'ajouter précipitamment ''Pour pouvoir voir vos autres tableaux, bien entendu, je ne veux pas paraître grossier ou quoi que ce soit, n'allez surtout pas imaginer autre chose que de la simple curiosité parce que ce serait complètement déplacé et-'' (quelque part dans le monde un homme aux traits tirés se frappa le front de dépit).

''Francis. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.''

* * *

 **Traduction :**

 **(allemand) Schnauze : tais-toi (pour rester poli)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! (et félicitations à ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout, je pensais à l'origine couper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres mais ça cassait un peu le rythme, alors voilà)**


End file.
